The Life I Live
by FembotAxel
Summary: I lived a simple life until this blond kid moved in next door. What's his problem? You don't just walk up to someone and ask if you can hang out. Just because I'm his new neighbor doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice to the kid. AkuRoku. Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Introduction

**The Life I Live**  
By: Akiko Kitazawa

The name's Axel. Yeah, weird I know. But if you say something about it, I'll kick your ass. So what if I have anger problems? I can be nice if you get to know me, really I can. A lot of people think I'm some druggie that does whatever I want and that I don't go to school, and when I do, I cause trouble. That's not true, though. I mean, yeah… My hair is died an unnatural color, I have some piercing and a tattoo, but it doesn't mean I'm a bad ass delinquent. As your parents always say, don't judge a book by it's cover.

Anyway, I'm in the 12th grade... Yeah, I'm a senior… Woo fucking who. It's not really as great as you'd think. I mean, the work sucks ass. But somehow I make good grades. And don't even ask about gym. I didn't have to take it until this year, so right now I'm failing. I'm telling you, I hate gym with a passion. I'm a skinny freak and I don't have much muscle, so it isn't right that I have to do gym. I mean, I don't need to loose weight, if I'd get any skinnier I'm sure to die. If you're in shape, you shouldn't have to take it... Leave it for the fat kids, not like it will help them much anyway.

Sorry, I had my little rude moment there for a second...

Anyway...

Now that you know about me, what else is there to say? Oh, might as well get this off my chest right now so you don't freak out later.

I. Am. Gay. Got it memorized?

Not bi-sexual… Full fledged gay, ok?

"Axel?"

Oh, great... Now I get interrupted…

"What the hell do you want, Demyx?"

"Oh, sorry Axel... I thought you were dead... You were kinda just... Laying there..."

"I'm trying to act like I'm injured so coach'll take me to the nurse... Go away or attract attention…"

"Ok, but coach isn't going to like this ..."

Oh, I bet your wondering who Demyx is, right? Me and him have been friends for about three years. I met him our sophomore year. Demyx is a little bit on the... Slow side sometimes, which really frustrates me. But the little blond dude isn't that bad.

"Coach! Axel isn't breathing! Oh gosh, has he ever picked the wrong guy to do this one..."

I laughed a little when I heard what Demyx whispered after yelling for the coach. He always says that when he's embarrassed.

"Again? Axel, this is the fourth time this semester..."

"Um... Coach… He isn't breathing… So…"

"Oh, yeah... That's right."

Great, the stupid fag of a coach just flippin' picked me up over his shoulder. This is just weird... Someone save me... Ah, he just touched my ass... The stupid child molester...

After about five minutes of being on the coach's shoulder, he finally laid me down on the couch in the nurse's office. I barely heard him but he was talking to her about me fainting numerous times during gym... Heh, not my fault that I don't want to do anything... I'm such a good actor.

"Axel? Axel! Wake up, sweetie."

"Hm...? Oh… What happened?"

"Well, coach said you fainted. Is everything ok, Axel? This is the fourth time this semester... Are you eating ok?"

"Yeah, I've been eating a lot actually... Heh... Maybe I'm just not fit out to do gym... y'know?"

"Maybe so... I'll talk to the Principal about this. Are you going to be ok? Or do I need to call your mother?"

"Oh, you're too kind… But then again, it would be nice to go home and rest..."

See? Didn't I tell you I was a good actor? Heh... I'm the best. Too bad she didn't know I was in drama class for four years. Anyway, she's in the other room now, calling my Mom. Yeah, this rocks. Free trip home to do nothing. Great, here she comes...

"Ok Axel, your mother is sending someone named Xemnas to get you. Do you know him?"

"Oh... Yeah, unfortunately."

Damn it... I hate that little bastard. Xemnas is my Mom's boyfriend. He is so gay and yet she doesn't even realize it. Isn't it obvious when he grabs my ass right in front of her face? Ugh... Some people are so stupid, don't even notice what is happening right under their nose.

"Ok well, wait here and I'll get you when he arrives."

"Alrighty."

Well, this'll be an interesting ride home, no? He'll probably hit on me on the way. Who knows, I've never been in a car alone with him... Great. The joys of having a young mother who dates numerous guys, one after another. Whoop de do da day.

* * *

Well, after about thirty minutes the nurse finally came and got me... Did it take him long enough? Honestly, our house is only fifteen minutes away and yet he took double that. Stupid idiot...

"Yo, Xemnas… Why couldn't Mom get me? I mean… You took forever when she could've got me sooner."

"Well, she's at work... And we're having new neighbors move in and the moving van was blocking the road..."

"Yeah, sure... Your stupid ass probably got lost."

"Just come on."

"Come? On? Honestly, you pervert..."

"Axel! Don't talk like that in a school building!"

I love making him feel uncomfortable… It's hilarious. Oh, new neighbors? This'll be fun. I hope there's someone my age moving in... Our whole street consists of kids under the age of ten... So much fun baby-sitting the little brats. Oh, by the way, do you like my sarcasm... Heh, sarcasm is fun...

* * *

After about thirty minutes... Yes, thirty minutes. He was actually telling the truth about the moving van blocking the way… But since I'm such an impatient guy, I got out of the car and walked the little way to our house... You should have seen Xemnas' face when I did that, heh. But I sorta stopped in front of the door when some kid was walking up to me...

Don't ask me why this kid was walking up to me. Hell, I don't even know. I just sorta stared at the little dude as he cut through my yard to where I was standing. What is up with that kids hair? Blond with little spikes gelled up to one side of his little head? Heh... That's worse then my hair. Dang, are those freaking real? I've never seen eyes that bright of a blue… That can't be natural.

"Um... Hey, I'm your new neighbor. The name's Roxas"

That brat pointed to his house when he said new neighbor… Like I didn't know where he was talking about. I'm not stupid, y'know… There IS a moving van in front of it.

"Yo, my name's Axel. Got it memorized? A-X-E-L."

"Um... Yeah... Ok. So, how old are you?"

"Eighteen, you?"

"Sixteen... Do you go to Twilight High?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're going to, too, right?"

"Yeah... So… I'm new here, as you can tell. Will you show me around sometime? You seem cool. And you're the only guy around my age here..."

"Sure, I guess... When?"

What the fuck? I don't even know this runt, I could be a murderer on the loose and he just up and asks me to show him around town? Maybe he's the murderer? Nah... I can take that kid. But anyway, he's cute in a weird way… This might be interesting.

"Well, I don't feel like unpacking… Can we go now?"

This kid is persistent, no? Unfortunately for him, I have homework to do so...

"Axel?"

Oh, great... the wondrous Xemnas has came for more of his girlfriend's son... Wee...

"What Xemnas?"

"I talked to Roxas before I brought you home and I think you two should go out on the town, show him around… M'kay?"

"No can do, Xemnas-beau! I've got homework to do."

"Do it later."

"No."

"Yes. I'm telling you, Axel… Go show Roxas around! I'll be helping his dad out with the unpacking."

Oh, I get it now. Xemnas has a thing for the kid's dad. Heh... I don't blame him. That guy's a hunk... Blond spiky hair, sexy blue eyes... And a really awesome sword. (I saw it when they were taking it out of the moving van). Yum. But since he's older then me... Probably by a lot... I'm going to be stuck with the mini-daddy… He isn't too bad.

"Touchy, touchy! Ok, I'll take little Blondie for a tour… But don't expect me back late..."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

Ok... The little kid does have a point. But I don't stay out late, so my new phrase is don't expect me back LATE, ok? I can tell this kid is going to get on my last nerve. He better not get use to nice little Axel. And anyway, by me telling Xemnas that I won't be back late, means I won't catch him and sugar daddy over there fucking in the living room or some other random place...

"Not in my perspective... Come on little dude, we'll take my car."

Yes, I have a car... Why didn't I take it to school? Because my mom thinks I'm going to just ditch school and go for a road trip... Yeah... Exactly what I was planning on doing... (sarcasm). And plus, I always get my car egged or keyed at that damn high school... Poor car...

* * *

Well, we both got in the car and drove off. I took him to the high school and then to the mall. The little fucker told me he didn't like to ride buses… So now I got talked into taking him to school every day in my car. Let's just see his reaction when it's all beat up from thugs! And since it's Friday, he wants me to take him to the mall tomorrow. What am I? His boyfriend? Not yet at least... But if he's going to act all bossy like that… I'm not even gonna consider screwing him, let alone be his friend.

"Axel?"

"What?"

"Can we be friends?"

Oh my, God! That's so cheesy. Can we be friends... That was funny. I couldn't stop myself from snickering.

"I'm serious!"

"God, you're acting as if you just asked me out. Yes, we can be friends… I guess… If you're ok with me being gay."

You should've seen his face when I said that! God, that was priceless. I want to see that again! You know what that face looks like? His eyes got really big and his jaw almost dropped to the floor! Oh man...

"You're gay? You look and act totally straight to me!"

"Well, I'm as gay as gay can be."

"I guess that's ok... As long as you don't hit on me..."

"I hit on every guy, so be warned."

After I finished up the "tour" we went home and he went to his house after we exchanged numbers so he could call if he needs something... Even though we do live next to each other, it's sorta weird coming to someone's house in the middle of the night… So I offered my cell number. He's an ok kid... I really shouldn't call him a kid since he's only a couple years younger then me… But oh well, it's a reaction. Tomorrow I have to take him to the mall... This'll be so entertaining… I bet I can make him go gay...

**.:Akiko Kitazawa:.**

Author Notes - Ok, so just so you know… I don't own anything 'cept the plot. All characters, excluding Axel's mom, are property of Square Enix/Disney.

Other than that, some of you have probably read this before and are wondering why it's been updated. Eh, I just HAD to edit it. It's been years since I wrote this and the grammar was appalling. I still have a few errors, I'm sure, but this is about as good as it gets. Enjoy =) And please, review… I like hearing reader's thoughts and comments. And of course, constructive criticism.


	2. First Kiss

**The Life I Live  
**By: Akiko Kitazawa

Guess what time it is? It's eight in the morning! That kid had the nerve to wake me up at eight in the fuckin' morning on a Saturday! Why? So we could get to the fuckin' mall! But unfortunately for the both of us, it doesn't even open 'til ten. I practically got up for nothing. And you know what? That kid can be so fuckin' hyper that it's not even fuckin' funny. When he called to wake me up he sounded like he just ate three fuckin' pounds of sugar… Or more. He really has some issues…

"Hey, Ax?"

Did I ever give him permission to call me Ax?

"What?"

"How 'bout we go somewhere else… Sitting in front of the mall seems a little dangerous… There are a lot of thugs around…"

I took him by his hand (that really made him blush) and we walked across the street, where amazingly, there was a little restaurant that served breakfast. I ordered some pancakes and bacon and little Roxas ordered a ham and cheese omelet. And if you want to know what really made him blush, read on...

"How's your food, Axel?"

"Good, you want to try some?"

"No, I'm fine"

"I can see you glaring at my food… I know you want some."

"No, really… I'm fine."

"Here…"

I picked up a piece of bacon and put it in front of his mouth… He sort of got cross eyed when he looked at it, which I couldn't help but laugh about. After I pushed the bacon against his sealed mouth a little, he opened it and let the bacon go in. But see, he didn't know I still had my fingers in his mouth because his eyes were closed… So when he closed his mouth, he was sucking on my fingers. Man, that really embarrassed the hell out of him… He was beat red. As for me, I liked it. I took my fingers away from his moist mouth and was sure to brush his lips with them as they went back to my side.

"Um..."

"Hey, it's ok dude… I liked it."

"But I..."

"Shhh… It's five 'til ten now… so lets get going."

I placed the money that we owed on the table and left the little restaurant.

"Where do you want to go, Roxas?"

"I don't care… How about Pac Sun?"

If you're wondering… I have a punk rock wardrobe… And I only shop at Hot Topic.

"Ok, I guess we can go in there if you want."

Yeah… I gave in to the little cutie. I don't think it was fair because he used that stupid puppy dog face. So we walked to Pac Sun and he started looking around. I sat in a chair near the dressing rooms, waiting for him to be done when all of a sudden he comes toward me with a lot of clothes in his hands and walks into one of the dressing rooms… And makes ME hold the left over stuff that he couldn't bring in there.

"Hey Axel… Can I come out and you tell me if you like my outfits?"

This will be enjoyable.

"Sure… If you don't mind a gay guy checking you out."

"Oh... I forgot about that…"

He stepped out of the room and was wearing some blue shirt with tan shorts that went to about... Oh, I don't know… A little past his knees. But other then the fact that he didn't have any shoes on… It looked good. So I put two thumbs up as he waltzed back into the dressing room… Coming out with a different outfit on...

"Whoa... You have a nice ass!"

Roxas blushed three different shades of red and turned around to go back into the dressing room. He walked a little faster when I wolf whistled. It wasn't my fault, he was wearing super tight black jeans, with a tight shirt showing off his abs…

"Hey Roxas?"

"What?"

"You have nice abs too..."

"Oh Lord..."

He is so cute at times… Maybe it's because he's so shy and innocent. I don't know... But after about ten other outfits he was done. I actually had to loan him thirty dollars because he was a little short on money. Yeah right, he bought so many clothes it cost him over one hundred and fifty dollars… So I knew he wasn't too short on cash. But with a deep sigh, we walked around a little more when we saw a Dippin' Dots stand. We looked at each other and went to buy some. And since he didn't have any money left, I had to buy his for him. Geez.

"Do you want to go anywhere, Axel?"

"Nope, I only brought you here because you wanted to. I don't need anything."

"Oh... Sorry… Iou didn't have to take me, y'know."

"It's ok… You're a good kid."

Yeah, I know it's weird that I said that when I have only known the guy for two days now. But he's a real good friend…. And it feels like I've known him forever. You ever get that feeling about someone you just met? If not, you're missing out… It's a good connection.

"Well… Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah… How about you ask your dad if you can come over and spend the night? We can play video games and I can make you lose every single one of them!"

"Ok, I'll ask when we get home."

We got in the car and went home after that, and all those damn bags took up all the back seat! Can you believe it? He buys as many clothes as a freakin' girl does! Wow...

Well, I brought him home and he put all that damn crap he bought up in his room. I talked to Xemnas a little bit to see if the runt could stay the night. He agreed once he asked mom. Oh, and it turns out that Roxas' dad's name is Cloud. Xemnas thinks that name is hot… I agree. That whole damn family is hot. AND Roxas has a brother! His name is Sora and he looks exactly like Roxas… Except with brown hair. He looks like his mom… Her name is Aerith, but she died about two years ago. If you're wondering how I know all this, well… When I went to Roxas' house, he introduced me to his father who introduced me to his other son… And then Cloud sat us all down and relived almost every moment of his life before moving here. Honestly... I was asleep most of the time... Heh...

"Axel! I'm ready!"

Ok, that kid has some issues. He just ran towards me with a duffle bag… And not a regular duffle bag… A HUGE duffel bag. Does he really need that much stuff when he could just run next door if he needed something?

"Alright, come on in…"

Evidently the kid likes my house. It's decent I guess… But the look on his face was a little too amazed.

"Wow! I love your house, it's way better then mine."

"Well, little dude… Your house isn't quite done and Cloud hasn't decorated it yet, right?"

"Yeah, your dad is going to help him decorate tomorrow."

"My Dad? Xemnas? That's an insult."

"Oh, he isn't your dad?"

"No way! He's my mom's boyfriend."

"Oh, I see... Where's your real dad?"

"I don't know… Don't care."

"Oh..."

See the thing is… I don't care about my real dad. I see him once or twice a year and that's it. My mom cheated on him so he left her here alone… With me… When I was four. From then on, she hasn't been able to keep a guy for more then a month. Xemnas is an exception… They've been together for seven months... But I have a feeling with Cloud being here, it won't last much longer. But hey… That means his greasy paws will stay away from me… And I'm all for that!

"So what do you want to do, Axel?"

Whoops, I must have zoned out... How did we get in my room? Heh, crazy me... Always zoning out... But only because I'm telling you stories all the time. I blame you readers… Making the one and only awesome me (Axel) zone out when company is over... Hmph...

"I don't know... Play a video game or something, I guess..."

"Which one?"

"Uh... Roxas? You're the guest. You choose."

"Fine, be rude."

That's my bed and the little runt better get off of it right now. He had the nerve to go and sit on my bed while he does that pout thing that always wins me over... Stupid blue eyes...

"You're the one being rude, this is my house."

"What? Grrr..."

I've never seen him mad... He actually looks sort of scary... But anyway… I playfully punched him on the arm. But he sort of thought I was being serious...

"Axel!"

Shit! Blondie freaking jumped on top of me and had me pinned to the bed! He's stronger than I thought!

"Let me go, Rox!"

"You punched me!"

"I was just joking... God..."

I know a way to get him off of me, let's just see what he does when I do this...

Ok... That didn't work… My plan was to kiss him… Which I thought would scare him off. It worked at first because he lifted himself up, and looked the other way. And right when I thought I had a chance to get up, he freakin' kissed me back! And it wasn't a regular kiss, it was rough and passionate. I can't even describe the feeling of it... It was just too amazing...

"Axel... Um… I…"

I cut him off by rolling on top of him. I could tell he was nervous, but I'm persistent. He finally opened his mouth, letting my tongue enter. We made out for a while until I was too hard to just sit there and do that all night… I wanted to go just a little further...

"Axel... Stop teasing me!"

"How far are you wanting to go?"

I sneered as he pushed me off of him. I really should have seen that coming. I laughed a bit as I crawled on top of him one more time, kissing him tenderly on his peach colored lips. But then the door opened and our situation looked worse then it actually was.

"Roxas? Axel? What the fuck is going on?"

**.:Akiko Kitazawa:.**

Author Notes - Well, I hope you all are enjoying this. It really kills me though that I wrote this forever ago and it isn't as good as it could've been. But oh well. As long as you guys are happy with it =) Don't forget to review and check out some of my other stories and maybe even check out the stories on my favorites list. I have some GREAT stories under that list.

Again, I only own Axel's mom and the plot. Characters property of Square Enix/Disney.


	3. Church Pt1

**The Life I Live  
**By: Akiko Kitazawa

OK, now I've been embarrassed before, but this was extreme. Imagine this: you're in bed with someone, and you're on top of them, then you start kissing and hands roam a little. Then... Here it comes... Someone you know walks in. To make matters worse, let us say it was your boyfriend's/girlfriend's... Brother.

"Roxas! What are you doing?"

"I... Um... It really isn't what it looks like, Sora!"

Roxas got up out of the bed and walked around, nervously pacing. The brunet was glaring daggers at me as he walked his brother over to the other side of my room.

"Roxas, what happened here?"

"Nothing!"

"You can tell me, Rox!"

"Things just got a little crazy. I didn't mean to let him kiss me... Hell, I didn't even plan on liking him more then a friend."

"Well, it looked like to me you two were about to go at it."

"No!"

"OK... So, does this mean you're gay?"

"I don't know, Sora! It's confusing! And plus it JUST happened. I still need time to think about it."

"Whew... Ok, because I was going to be really mad that you didn't tell me, I mean, I told you when I made out with that one guy."

"But you were drunk... And that was only because you were mad that we were moving..."

"But I still did it..."

Even though they were whispering, I could hear every word they were saying since my room isn't that big.

"You got drunk and made out with a guy?"

They both fell silent as they turned to me with a shocked look on their face. And I just couldn't help but laugh.

"Eavesdropper!"

"I wasn't eavesdropping since you're only like, five feet away."

Sora walked up to me like he was gonna kick my ass, but turned back around to leave my room. He stopped at the door and turned to look at Roxas again.

"Oh, and Roxas? I came over here to see if you have my hair gel… Do you?"

Blondie nodded and went to his duffel bag to get the light blue gel out and handed it to his brother.

"Don't worry, Rox, I wont tell Dad."

Roxas nodded once again and sighed as Sora walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I was still laughing at how awkward it was to get walked in on like that, but he looked pissed.

"How could you laugh in a situation like this?"

"Because it's funny, God Roxy, it isn't like the world has ended because we kissed and messed around a little."

"I guess you're right..."

"And plus, you enjoyed it."

"I never said that!"

"Yeah, but why else would you kiss me back?"

Little blondie blushed and sat down on my bed, once again, looking like he was about to cry. That was just an act, because I could see a bit of laughter in his eyes. I moved from my computer chair and sat beside him.

"Aw… What's wrong, Roxy baby?"

"Roxy baby? We aren't going out!"

"My bad... But maybe one day..."

He cocked his head and smiled at me. It was still too soon to ask him out, even if we did kiss. We've only known each other for two days and that isn't enough time to know someone. Heh... I'm being too serious right now...

"Last one to the kitchen is a used condom!"

"Ew..."

We ran down the stairs to the kitchen, and, of course… I won. I started looking through the fridge and found some chocolate syrup, and then I looked through the freezer and found chocolate ice cream. Roxas' eyes went wide once he caught up and saw what I had put on the counter.

"That's too much chocolate Axel."

"No it isn't."

"We won't be able to sleep tonight."

"So, all the more time to have fun."

He nodded and walked over to the dining room table and took a seat on top of it.

"You know, your ass belongs on a chair, not a table."

"You're so tall, I feel short in a chair around you."

"You're jealous of my height?"

"Not jealous, just... I dunno, give me my ice cream!"

The kid jumped up and took the bowl in my hands away and started running upstairs. As I said before, he gets hyper really easy. It turns out today when he woke me up for the mall, the reason he was so hyper was because he ate a brownie for breakfast. So just imagine what all of THIS chocolate will do to him. I finished filling my bowl with ice cream and added a bunch of syrup to the top of it. I got a spoon and walked up the stairs to find the little runt jumping on my bed still eating the ice cream. I took a seat at my computer chair and took a bite of ice cream, then I just stared at him in amazement.

"Hey... Axel... What's... Up...?"

"Well, noting that your jumping UP and down, I guess you are."

"Not anymore."

Roxas jumped one last time and let himself fall backwards onto the bed. He must have forgot he still had ice cream with him... For the bowl fell on his face, covering him in the chocolate dessert. I laughed up a storm and put my ice cream down, walking towards the bed. I thought he might have fallen asleep since he was just laying there, so I took the bowl off of his face.

"That's... Cold... Could you get me a towel?"

He started laughing but suddenly stopped when I got on top of him. I had a better plan...

"Nah, how about this..."

I started licking the ice cream off of him. Since he ate most of it before I got up there, it wasn't a whole lot, and most of it was on his nose and cheeks. Once I got all of it off of him, he gasped a little when I stopped, so I kissed him, letting him taste the ice cream that was still on my tongue. He moaned as I started sucking on the strong muscle in his mouth, but once again...

"Axel? Your mother told me to tell you to stop making such a racket by jumping on your bed and running up the stairs."

I got up and leaned back on the headboard of my bed, and took a deep breath. Roxas blushed and looked at me, he was embarrassed because it was him who made all the noise, not because we were caught kissing. I laughed a little and nodded at Xemnas who was still in the doorway.

"What were you two doing?"

"What did it look like, smart one?"

"You told me you weren't gay, Axel."

"Only because I didn't want you messing with me."

"Hm... You just wait, Axel, I'll get you back for that."

Xemnas laughed and gave me a joking wink as he walked back into my mom's room. The clock beside my bed read five a.m., so I looked over at the sleepy boy beside me.

"Well, it's pretty late, you ready for bed?"

"Mmhm..."

He rolled over and got underneath the covers, and in just a few seconds, I could hear him softly snoring.

* * *

"Roxas... Roxaaaas...?"

I woke up to find Sora hovered over blondie beside me. My bedside clock read seven a.m. Another day with the new neighbors and another day of waking up early... I will never get used to this...

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you, Axel… Well, at least not until Roxas woke up..."

I got up and shoved the brunet away from Roxas. I smirked down at the blond and grabbed his cock.

"What the hell? Axel? What're you doing?"

I knew that would work…

"Waking you up?"

Roxas got up and looked around the room, I guess he was looking for a clock, finally he found it and stared at me. It wasn't my fault that Sora was in my room trying to wake us up this early. I pointed accusingly to my right, where Sora stood.

"You!"

"Hey Roxas..."

The brunet scratched the back of his head like he was nervous or something. I guess he needs something from Roxas again... Those two have to be twins since they share everything. But than again. if he was going to wake me up too, he didn't need to get something from his bro. Hmmm...

"What are you doing here?"

"Dad told me to come and get you for... Um..."

"For what?"

"Church..."

I leaned in a little, why did he whisper the word church? Church is a good place, right? I mean... God and stuff is there...

"What? Why the fuck are we going there?"

"Dad thinks it'll be good for us..."

"But, do you not remember what happened there?"

"Yeah, I remember… I didn't want to go... But Dad sorta... Threatened me with that sword of his..."

Heh... Sorry, but sword is such a perverted word. And just imagine my face if he would of said big sword. Oh my... That's a good laugh, and one more thing... Why am I so cheerful this morning? I hate mornings!

"Oh... That again... Well, I don't have to dress up, do I?"

"He said to wear something decent. He's actual wearing just a shirt with a cross on it, and some jeans, that's all he could find since we aren't finished unpacking."

"Ok, whatever, fine... I'll be down in a few..."

I'm so tired... We only got two hours of sleep... This isn't fair, but oh well, at least I don't have to go to Church. Poor blondie... Just more sleep for me. I laid back down on the bed and covered myself up, only to be kicked in the back by the twins...

"You're coming, too!"

"I'm not a part of your family, so no I'm not!"

"Dad says he wants you to so he can get to know you a little better!"

"Well, Sora, I'm sure Roxas would like some time with just his family. He has been with me since he first moved here. And plus, I only got two hours of sleep."

"Hey! That isn't fair! I only got two hours of sleep, too, Axel! If I suffer, so will you!"

Ok, I had twins yelling and kicking at me. But finally they managed to pull me out of bed, so I landed on the hard floor, right on my ass.

"Ow..."

Those two sick kids! They laughed at me! It isn't funny when someone gets hurt… I should have acted like I broke my ass bone or something. But noooo I was too stupid and stood up and walked past them.

By the time I was ready to go, Roxas was already running out of my front door yelling for me to hurry up. I wrote a quick note to Xemnas and mom before I sprinted out the door. But to my dismay, a certain man was in the back with a woman beside him.

"Xemnas, mom… Why are you in the car?"

Xemnas turned his brown eyes towards me. He was sporting a new look today... His soft silver hair was jelled back with only two or three strands for bangs. Usually he just let it hang everywhere... Must be trying to impress Cloud... But hey, it looked really good, though.

"Honey? I didn't think you were coming… Well, get in."

My mom was looking at me with surprised emerald eyes. Her blond hair was tightly pulled back into a bun, with a flowery hat. Why are they all dressed up so formally… It's just Church. And you want to know the worst part? Cloud, Sora and Roxas took up the front connected seats, and my Mom and Xemnas took up the smaller back seats, so guess what I had to do?

"Are you comfy up there, Axel?"

Xemnas' deep voice was torturing my ear. I had to sit on him! And he kept breathing on my neck, and like, positioning me on his... Hard... Cock. I am so disgusted... Even though, for some odd reason, it's turning me on. Someone save me! And whenever we drove over a pot hole, he would move his hands to keep me from falling… You want to know where he put them? Right on my dick, well, one wrapped around my waist, trying to show everyone in the car he was just holding me. I hate him, I hate HIM!

"Not really, how can I be comfortable when something hard is... Ack..."

I was cut off by his hand on my mouth when my mom looked at me. Hehe... I was about to say something hard between your legs is poking my ass. Too bad he cut me off... After about fifteen minutes, we arrived at the local Church. My mother got out first, along with Roxas, Sora, and Cloud.

"Hey guys? Me and Axel will be there in a second, I have something to discuss with him about last night."

My mom looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged and followed the others into the white, glossy Church. And I really didn't want to be there alone with him, so I jumped for the door, but he took a hold of my wrists. Man, he is stronger then he looks.

"What do you want, Xemnas?"

"You..."

"What the hell? Go get Cloud!"

"No, no, no, Axel. I want you, and I always have. Ever since I met your skanky mother."

"What the fuck ever, man."

"But it's true."

"Shove it!"

You know what that bastard did? He kissed me right on the lips. I pushed him away roughly but he just took that as a turn on. I couldn't get out, the backseat was freaking small. But then again, my hands were free...

I quietly moved my hand towards the door... He still didn't notice, he was too busy kissing me... I opened the door, and since I was leaning against it, I tumbled out, but quickly got up and ran for the Church. Once I got to the door, I looked back at Xemnas. He was really looking pissed, but I just ran into the building and finally spotted my mom's hat next to a blond spiky haired guy, also known as Cloud. I made my way over to them and took a seat next to my mother.

"Are you ok, Axel? Where's Xemnas?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… He's coming."

I know I didn't tell her the truth, but I don't know what Xemnas is capable of. He could really hurt someone with that strength of his. So I think I'll just keep quiet for now. I turned around to see the door open and a very angry Xemnas walk in.

**.:Akiko Kitazawa:.**

Author Notes - Please review =) Hope you enjoy.

Characters belong to Square Enix/Disney… Excluding Axel's mom.


	4. Church Pt2

**The Life I Live  
**By: Akiko Kitazawa

"What's wrong, Xemnas?"

"Can't you see, mom? He tried to..."

Once again, a hand covered my mouth... Xemnas. I swear if he touches me one more time I'll freaking kill him. Ok... Maybe not that drastic... And anyway, why isn't my mom suspicious of him? He's always cutting off my sentences! If I was her, I would be asking questions.

"Nothing dear, I just tripped on my way in..."

Xemnas took a seat beside of me... Won't this be fun? Than again, we are in a church... So hopefully his hands will stay out of my personal space that I like to call my bubble. Yes, I do have a bubble.

"What the...?"

"Axel? Be quiet, the Preacher's speaking!"

I nodded as I slapped Xemnas' hand away from my leg. I swear to God! What's a guy to do in this type of situation...? I've never been molested like this... Except from guys my own age, and I wouldn't really call that molestation. Heh... But having a thirty year old do it? Eh...? (Yes, Xemnas is only thirty… And he's dating a forty year old woman).

Anyway, I looked down our comfy padded bench-like seats to find Roxas beside his dad, Cloud, and Sora on his other side. I laughed when I heard him softly snoring... But then it hit me... I had only gotten two hours of sleep last night. I leaned over towards my mom's shoulder and in a few seconds, I was out like a light.

"Did you sleep well?"

* * *

I looked up groggily, trying to figure out who had spoken to me, and nearly screamed when I saw Xemnas' handsome face above mine. I had somehow moved around and slept on his lap... Eh heh heh... And his hand was on my hip, the other was running through my hair. I can't believe I did that... A few seconds later, I jumped up and sat straight up, my mom gave me a weird look, but I ignored it. Now he probably has the wrong idea...

"Don't worry, the Preacher didn't notice, neither did your mom... She was too busy talking to one of her little friends."

Xemnas pointed to a woman quite younger then my mom, she had black hair and brown eyes. I recognized her immediately... Rinoa. Rinoa is a cousin of my mom's. They sort of grew up together from around the time my older brother was born. Rinoa's seven years younger then her. I don't understand why Xemnas didn't go for someone his age, like Rinoa. I mean, yeah... She's dating Squall, but who knows?

"That's her cousin, Rinoa… You met her before."

"Oh, that's right..."

Roxas was still sleeping even though his brother kept poking him. Amazingly, Cloud was paying attention to the choir. And I must have slept a while because Xemnas told me that we could go home in about thirty minutes. I tried to get my mom's attention, and I also tried to talk to Cloud and Sora, but the only person who would talk was Xemnas. And I was still pretty tired...

"You can go back to sleep if you want, Axel."

He was a little late since I fell on his lap and was asleep within a few minutes. I'm telling you, I was tired... And having people sing gospel songs made me even sleepier.

* * *

"What the hell?"

"You fell asleep again... So I carried you out to the car when we left."

Xemnas smirked at me as I noticed I was once again on his lap. Why didn't Cloud have a bigger car? And why didn't we take Xemnas'?

"Xemnas? Why didn't we take your car? It's way bigger."

"It isn't working right now."

"Xemnas..."

He whispered in my ear... I shuddered from his warm breath against my skin.

"I love it when you say my name..."

"You're such a sick fuck... Mmph..."

He whispered once again as he covered my mouth.

"If you tell your mom what's happening between us... I don't know what I'll do, but if I loose her… I'll come after you. So keep your mouth shut... Unless I'm in it..."

Everyone looked back when they heard a small thunk... After punching him, his head thumped against the glass window. The rest of our previous conversation was lost with the loud music from the radio. My mom looked over at Xemnas, worry evident on her face.

Xemnas immediately took his hand from my mouth and looked out the window.

"Damn pot holes…"

Unfortunately, they hadn't heard him whisper... Stupid radio... Man, this just isn't my weekend. We finally pulled into Cloud's driveway and once again, everyone got out. And since I was sitting on Xemnas, he slapped my ass on my way out. I'm really getting tired of him.

Anyway, I said my goodbyes to Roxas and his family and told him I'd meet him by my car at seven in the morning, or if he was early, he could come in. I walked inside as something grabbed me and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Shit…"

"Axel? I want you to tell me, right now, what's going on between you and Xemnas? He acts so weird around you!"

"Mom... Nothing is going on between us! Your birthday is coming up, no? He keeps asking what I'm getting for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Um... Y-yeah."

She looked at me with curiosity but then just shrugged and left me alone. I ran up the stairs and decided to take a shower.

* * *

After my shower, I walked downstairs to get some food. Ramen Noodles, of course. I walked back upstairs after I was finished and decided to get online. I'm so fucking bored. Have you ever been so bored that you could just die? I mean my... Oh... hold on a minute…

"Hello?"

"Axel?"

"Roxas?"

"You guessed it... How're you doing? I'm bored out of my mind."

"Yeah, I'm about to die."

"Well, since it's only like, two, do you wanna come over here and hang out?"

"Sure, be over in a second."

Sorry about the interruption, that was Roxas, he called and invited me over… How about you come with? As you always tend to do... Since you're all stalkers!

"Mom?"

"Hm? She isn't here, she got called into work."

"Oh, well... Is it ok if I go next door?"

"To do what?"

"Um... Hang out with Roxas?"

"How about you hang out here, instead? With me?"

"Nah, that's ok, Xemnas."

"But Ax... I don't like the way you and Roxas act around each other..."

"What do you mean? Eh... Get off of me!"

Xemnas was evidently in his touchy mood since he was trying to freaking hug me. I swear to God, he's crazy. What kind of guy hits on his girlfriend's son that's twelve years younger than him?

"Oh, Axel... You know you like it when I'm near you… I can feel it."

Yep, he's crazy...

"I'm leaving Xemnas, be back before dark..."

I shoved him away and walked next door, Roxas was already on his porch waiting for me. I went up the stairs and took a seat beside him, he was chugging away some lemonade… Something looked wrong though...

"What's wrong?"

"Church."

"Oh yeah, I was gonna ask about that... Why do you hate it so much?"

"No reason..."

"There's a reason for everything."

"Was there a reason for our kiss?"

I stared at the blond... A little surprised. Did he not want to do that? He kissed me back so I thought...

"I don't know anything about you, and I don't know what kind of person you are. The only thing I know about you is that you're gay. I don't like guys! But you kissed me... And for some stupid reason, I kissed you back!"

"We can't change it now! It was just a kiss... If you want to keep as far away form me as possible, than fine. I really don't care. Hate me all you want."

"I like you... But I want nothing more then friendship... For now, at least."

"I wasn't planning on asking you out, anyway... Last night was nothing."

"But I've never even kissed a girl... You know? You were my first kiss... My first touch…"

"What?"

Whoa... I didn't know he was that shy! I mean look at how cute he is. The girls are going to be all over him at our school. Why is he so inexperienced at the age of sixteen? I didn't think a kiss would hurt...

"Axel? Come over here! Your mother just called and wanted me to tell you that she's going to be on television in about ten minutes... So come over here and watch it with me!"

"I can watch it here, Xemnas."

"Axel? Um... Our cable isn't hooked up yet..."

"Crap... Ok… I'm coming, Xemnas."

I walked over to my house and waved to Roxas. I'm really glad me and him cleared up that little disagreement... Kind of. Anyway, I walked up the stairs to my porch and glared at Xemnas... Right in his gorgeous golden eyes as I walked past him into the house. I guess he wasn't intimidated much because he just smiled at me with those perfect white teeth… I have to admit… Xemnas is good looking. I mean, soft silver hair, golden eyes, and muscular. I mean, everywhere he goes, girls feign over him. And somehow, he ended up with a forty year old... Weird. I took a seat on the couch and turned on the television as he walked in.

"What channel?"

"Thirteen... You want some chips or something?"

"Sure..."

He walked into the kitchen as I changed the channel. I wonder why mom's going to be on television? I hope she's ok. Well, she can't be dead since Xemnas would at least be a little sad. Anyway, Xemnas came and sat beside me and opened the bag of chips. Mmm… Spicy Doritos... My favorite.

"I knew you liked spicy stuff, so I got your favorite chips."

Is he a mind reader? How the hell did he know these were my favorite chips...?

"Yeah… When is she going to be on here?"

He looked at his watch and then the television.

"Right about now..."

Whoa... Right when he said that, I saw my mom being interviewed. Her blond hair was let down on her shoulders, and her emerald eyes glistened from all the camera lights. Xemnas was staring at her. From the moment he saw my mom for the first time six months ago, he always admires her beauty. I remember that day... All I wanted was a cheeseburger...

"Hoshi..."

Ok... Xemnas is staring at my mom just like he did when he first met her... My mom's name is Hoshi, by the way. But anyway, she's being interviewed for something about her job or whatever. She's a lawyer... How fun? Woo Hoo. She isn't very good though, so she doesn't make much money... Xemnas is a police officer. But sometimes he works at a fast food place for extra cash during his time off... Which is quite frequent… Hence me wanting a cheeseburger the first time my mom and he met. Heh... Him being a police officer kind of scares me…Oh gosh... He has handcuffs...

"So, Axel... What's going on between you and that kid next door?"

"Nothing... Just friends, last night was a mistake... We were just caught up in the moment."

"Oh, I see... That's good."

"Yeah... What's going on with you and Cloud?"

"Nothing, we screwed his first night here and that's why he went to church... So he could pay for his sins and be forgiven..."

I think I choked on a chip when he said that...

"Are you fuckin' serious?"

"Yeah."

While we were laughing... I think he scooted closer to me... Which isn't cool. I mean, yeah... He's cute, but he's freakin' dating my mom! That's just not right! I handed him the chips and told him I was done and he sort of grabbed something else...

"The fuck?"

"Come on, Axel... You know you want me!"

He grabbed my arm and threw the chips on the floor. I really don't like my chips to be dirty and crushed... Why would he waste chips like that?

Ok ... I must of growled out loud about the chips...

"See? You're growling... I didn't know you were feisty like that!"

Feisty? I am not a cat! He crawled on top of me and pinned me down, and I'm going to tell you one thing, you're probably over there thinking "Why doesn't he just punch him or push him off?" Well, he's a muscular cop... And I don't want to get in trouble or in a fight with him... I'm just skinny Axel... Nothing more. I mean, I skip gym for Christ's sake...

"You're so sexy, Axel..."

"Get off of me, Xemnas!"

"No way... "

"Off!"

"No, God damn it!"

"Yes!"

"Mm... Say it again..."

"Yes?"

"Yes... Scream it one more time and I'll let you go..."

"Yes... Mmm..."

"You like that, don't you...?"

"God yes... "

Xemnas' hands are damn skilled... I don't care who it is... When you're getting a hand job, it feels fuckin' great...

"The fuck?" A blond walked in the room, hand glued to the doorknob. I forgot he was supposed to come over for a few things...

"Shit... Get off of me, you pervert!"

"What?"

"Cloud? Help!"

Heh, I am so smart! I am the best. I was enjoying myself... But if I let that slip in front of someone... That would ruin my reputation. And anyway, now that someone finally caught him and I said he was trying to rape me... Xemnas might get in trouble! Because who's the best? That's right, Axel's the best... I officially rock!

"No, I'm not! Cloud... It isn't what it looks like..."

"Well, you're on top of Axel... With his cock in your hand... You're molesting the poor kid! I'm calling the police."

"I am the police, Cloud"

"I don't care if you're God!"

"Sinning..."

"Eh...! Wait... I don't care about that anymore! You're sinning even worse then me!"

"Yeah... But see... I don't care..."

"Um... Cloud? Could you get him off me?"

He finally got Xemnas off of me after they wrestled a little... But hey, Cloud's stronger then you think. I'm really getting tired of Xemnas and his little games... Maybe he'll stop now that we were caught... At least I hope so.

"Cloud, don't worry... I wasn't cheating on you."

"Whatever, Xemnas... We weren't even dating... You caught me off guard last night... It doesn't mean we love each other."

"Ok... Good, I didn't want to have to break your heart."

"Well... Axel, get your stuff ready and come over to my house until your mom gets home. I don't want you in the same house alone with this creep..."

"I'm not a creep."

"Yeah, and my name isn't Cloud Strife."

"How would I know what your fuckin' name is?"

I didn't need anything, so I walked out and went to Cloud's house. He's now my hero. But, this means I'm going to have to stay with Sora and Roxas. I don't know how they act together in their own house so this'll be interesting.

"Why are you here?" Sora poked his head out of the kitchen and looked at me. He was probably expecting his Dad when I walked through the door.

"Cloud can explain it to you when he gets back."

"Axel? Is that you? Why are you here?" Now Roxas came in from the living room.

"Dad will tell us... That's what he told me."

"Ok… Come on in and sit down with me."

"Alright... I have nothing else to do..."

Cloud walked in looking quite... Frustrated. His face was red and his lips looked bruised a little. And I could have sworn I saw a reddish purple mark on his neck... Xemnas...

**.:Akiko Kitazawa:.**

Please review =)


	5. Daiquiri

**The Life I Live  
**By: Akiko Kitazawa

"You know what, Cloud?" I looked at the blond and snickered as he rolled his eyes and turned to look at me.

"Ugh... What, Axel?"

"Well... You're pathetic."

He looked at me and smiled... I swear to god, he's just as crazy as Xemnas. I mean, who smiles after an insult? Hm?

"How so, my dear neighbor?"

"You let that baka over there kiss you after you yelled at him about molesting me!"

"Who said I let him kiss me? What if he had beaten me up?"

I was dumbstruck. I mean, how could he think I was that stupid? I'm a fucking brainiac compared to spiky over there. Geez...

"Well... You do have a hickey, maybe that's why."

Got 'em that time. He swallowed hard and flung his hand to his neck, trying to hide the obvious mark. But you can't fool me.

"Whatever Axel, go play with Roxas and Sora or something."

"No can do, I'm going out for some coffee, see you later, Cloudy."

"We have some here... But aren't you a little young to drink coffee?"

"Coffee Bean is better… And no, I'm eighteen for fuck's sake."

I walked out the front door and started on my way to the little café down the street. I know it was a little late in the evening to get coffee, but I needed something to get my mind off everything and that seemed like a good idea. Hell, everyone needs a caffeine rush every once in a while. I would've, went to sleep but I just couldn't... I mean, I almost got raped by my mom's freak of a boyfriend. Who could really sleep after that? Roxas and Sora fell asleep, though… Lucky dogs... Anyway, I finally made it down to the Coffee Bean and took a seat at one of the outside chairs. It was an overcast day… Pretty much fit the mood I was in...

"What can I get you?"

I looked up at the waiter. He was wearing black baggy jeans with chains, and a black band t-shirt. The name tag on his apron read Zexion.

"I'll just have a Cappuccino."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"Thanks... Zexion? Is that how you say it?"

"Yeah, that's right."

I had to admit, this guy was really sexy. He had like, dark purple/blue hair, with a tint of silver in it. And he had the whole emo sweep going on. It looked really good on him.

"Just checking. By the way, my name's Axel."

"I like that name, it's... Erotic."

"I wouldn't say erotic... Just sexy, like me."

"Well, you're arrogant."

"Of course, and I'll be the same even after you get me my coffee."

"Oh, sorry... Just a minute."

I nodded and watched him walk away. He has a nice ass... Whoops, sorry ... I should be paying more attention to my stalkers… Ok... Did you see him? Isn't he sexy? Yeah, yeah, I know. But see, emo guys are so fucking awesome. And he doesn't even act emo, so I don't think he is. Might as well look while I can.

"Here you go, Axel."

"Well, I'm glad we're on a first name basis now, Zexion."

I smirked as he handed me my drink, and you know what he did? He just stared at the seat beside me.

"Um... Do you mind if I sit there?"

Ding, ding, ding! I have scored some points. He wants to sit with me! Score! Zexion wants to converse with Axel, the king of swing. Um... But wait, we aren't dancing here so... I wouldn't be the king of swing...

"So, what high school do you go to?"

"Twilight... You?"

"The same... Why haven't I seen you there?"

"Are you a senior?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know than."

It was quiet for a while, the only noise I could hear were cars passing by, and me sipping on my cappuccino.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Axel?"

"No, I'm more into guys, actually."

"Well, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Sadly enough, no."

"Same way for me... Single."

I nodded once again and waited for the awkward silence to die down. This guy was hot, but he sure doesn't know how to start up conversations. Finally, I got to about the end of my drink and was about to stand up and leave when he spoke up.

"Do you want to go do something this weekend?"

Wow, I just got asked out on a date. Now, if I was a little tiny school girl, this is where I would jump up and down and shriek with joy... Example... Yes! I got asked out by the hottest guy ever! I got up and threw my cup in the trash and walked back over to the Coffee Beaner... Haha... Beaner.

"Of course, where and what time?"

"We can discuss that on the phone, right? Because my boss is going to fire me if I don't get back to work fast, and I do mean fast."

"What's your number?"

* * *

"That's not fair, Axel!"

"Why not?"

"Because I have nothing to do this weekend, and you have a date and I don't!"

I laughed as I walked around Roxas' room. It was decorated with a lot of star shaped stuff. Even his damn pillows were shaped like stars! Why does he like stars so damn much? Someone explain this to me!

"Who is she, anyway?"

"It's a he and his name is Zexion. He works at the Coffee Bean."

"You suck!"

"Yep."

"You're such a smart ass!"

I walked down the stairs and went into the living room. Cloud was sitting on the couch watching Jerry Springer. I could hear the crowd shouting as I walked by.

"Axel! That dude's sister slept with that chick's daughter!"

"Ok?"

"That chick's daughter is that dude's sister's cousin!"

"Um... Ew?"

"Damn right!"

rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. You know, it's funny how fast I've made friends with the new neighbors. It's only been about three days now, and we all act like old friends. I love it! Sora was in the kitchen when I walked in and was eating peanut butter out of the jar.

"That's wrong, Sora."

"No, it's good, actually."

"Put it in a bowl... Or something."

"Why the hell would I put peanut butter in a bowl?"

"I don't know, geez. Just be sanitary."

"I am! Everyone in this house has my germs except you. So it's your fault that you get Sora germs in your mouth, you're not family so don't eat our food."

I turned my attention to the kitchen window. I could see my house perfectly from there and I noticed that mom and Xemnas were home. So, since I'm bored out of my mind here, and I can't eat anything without getting Sora germs, I might as well go home… I'm sure mom would give me a beat down about coming home so late. But hey, it's her fault for staying out so late… And I wasn't going back there with that freak.

"Bye everyone, I'm going home!"

I laughed at the chorus of byes as I walked out the front door. Ok, so what am I supposed to do at home? Just be bored while being molested I guess.

"Mom, I'm not going to be here on Saturday or Sunday... Or one of those days."

"Why?"

Hoshi popped her head out from the kitchen door and looked at me.

"I have a date."

"Oh, that's nice, dear. Well I hope you have fun... Oh! Xemnas, stop it, hehehe!"

Ok, that's enough of that... I really don't need to know what that man-whore Xemnas is up to. He has to be extremely horny all hours of the day to want to mess around with mom, me, and Cloud. Geez, he's a mess.

* * *

The school week went by pretty fast. I would go over to Roxas' house every morning and pick him up for school, then I would bring him home. He even got himself a girlfriend, her name's Naminé. I don't even know how he got one so fast, but then again... I have my own boyfriend now... Well, I guess you could say he's my boyfriend... Sorta. Zexion called me Tuesday night and we discussed our plans… We're to meet at Apple Bee's at seven p.m. on Saturday. And I can't wait! Man... It's like, noon, and I have nothing to do... Roxas is with Naminé at the park, so I'm stuck here next to spiky.

"Axel? Earth to Axel..."

"Huh? What do you want, Cloud?"

"Do you want some of this?"

Shit! What the fuck? Oh... Never mind, I thought he was pointing to his crotch...

"Oh, Ok… Sure."

"M'kay, I made it so if it tastes weird blame, well... Me I guess..."

"You're so weird, spiky."

Cloud grinned and turned his attention back to the television... He was watching Jerry Springer once again. I swear, he must be addicted to that damn show. I hate it really... People chanting Jerry over and over again gets on my last nerve.

"Axel... Could you come in here, I need to talk to you."

I turned around and saw Sora's head poking out from the kitchen doorway and got up. Cloud followed me with his eyes and turned back to the television when he heard yelling and bleeping as a fight started.

"What's wrong, Sora?"

"Well... I met this guy, and I sort of... Like him."

"Who?"

"His name is Riku... Do you know him? He's a senior like you. Silver hair, aqua eyes."

"Yeah, I know Riku... He's stubborn, but pretty nice."

"Do you know if he's gay or not?"

"Riku? Gay? I don't know kid, I always see him with a chick hanging off his arm. But, you can never tell whose a flamer or not anymore."

"I guess I'll just date this other person I like then."

"Why don't you give Riku a try?"

"I would, but I don't have the time… Me and Roxas have a bet going that if I get a girlfriend or boyfriend by Monday I get his allowance for a month!"

"Roxas must really think you're ugly, little dude."

"No, he thinks I'm too shy..."

"Well, who're you going to ask out other then Riku?"

"Kairi, probably."

"What? That slut with the burgundy hair?"

"She's... A slut?"

"Heck yes she is! She tricked me into fucking her..."

"Ah! Ok... I'm going to stick with Riku."

"Good choice, Sora."

"Thanks a lot, Axel... You're not so bad ..."

I ruffled the kids hair and walked back into the room with Cloud and sat down. Might as well watch Jerry Springer... Nothing else to do... And I still have like, six hours left until I get to see Zexion... Hmph...

* * *

"Did you see that, Spiky?"

"Yeah! He just sawed his fucking foot off!"

"That's nothing compared to when that girl cut open that dude's stomach!"

"Aw, man! But what about that guy who got his arms, legs, and his neck twisted!"

OK... Well... Jerry Springer was getting old so I sorta changed the channel... A lot. We've already watched Saw I, II, and III... And they're fucking awesome! Spiky almost threw up twice, though... And Sora keeps hiding his head in my jacket. This is fucking hilarious!

"Sora? What are you doing?"

Roxas walked in and I guess he thought Sora was cuddling with me or something... But it doesn't matter since he has little Naminé.

"We're watching a freaking nasty movie!"

"Get off of Axel..."

"No, he has a jacket... And it's a good eye shield... Eww..."

"Whatever..."

I laughed and walked over to blondie, pushing Sora away from my jacket in the process.

"Where's the girl?"

"I don't hang out with her all the time, you know."

"Sorry, geez."

"Fuck you."

"Someone's having a bad day... What's up?

"You're going to be late for your date…"

Shit! I'd forgotten all about Zexion! I looked at my watch and saw that I only had like, half an hour to get there and it takes like forty-five minutes regularly. You should have seen me, I freaking ran down the street like a cheetah! Ok... Not that fast... But still… I finally got to my car and backed out of our driveway.

* * *

"I was about to leave..."

"Oh, Zexion... I'm so sorry..."

"Heh, it's ok… Sit down."

"Geez…"

"Are you ok?"

"I am now... Whew... I don't think I've ever ran that fast..."

"Why didn't you drive here?"

"I did until I hit traffic... Then I got out of my car and ran."

"So... Your car is in the middle of a street probably getting towed?"

"Yeah..."

"For me?"

"Yeah..."

"I feel special... Thanks."

I laughed and we talked forever until someone finally came to take our order. I ordered Chicken Parnassian and he ordered some kind of shrimp.

"What would you like to drink, Zexion?"

I looked up at the waitress, who apparently knew Zexion. I wonder how they know each other?

"Um, I'll take a Martini, what about you Axel?"

"We're underage, though..."

"She's my sister, so we can get whatever we want."

His sister smiled at him, and turned to me.

"My name's Misty. It's nice to meet you, Axel."

"Well, I guess I'll get a Strawberry Daiquiri than!"

* * *

"Haha, and then... And then she fucking jacked me off!"

"Oh, my God! Are you... Are you serious, Ax?"

"Yes! Haha..."

"Wow! Haha! How about you let me do that sometime?"

"Hell yeah!"

I put my head out the window to get some fresh air... But ended up puking...

"Shit! Axel, that's disgusting! If you get that on my car I'll kill you!"

Misty offered to drive us over to my place since me and Zexion were totally drunk... I don't even remember how many of those things me and him drank…

"Is this your house, Axel?"

"I think…"

She stopped the car and let me and him out and watched us go into the house, making sure we didn't pass out, heh. I tried to keep quiet as we walked up the stairs to go into my room... But Xemnas was just leaving his room as we walked into my own... So he saw us.

"Aw, sneaking a boy in, Axel? I'm jealous..."

I walked over to Xemnas, bumping into a few things as I did, and gave him a hug.

"That better, Xemnas?"

"Keep it down, you drunkard!"

He smiled as he said that and led me safely to my room where Zexion was laying on my bed.

"Ok Xemnas... You can go now..."

I don't know why, but I gave him a passionate kiss, right there in front of Zexion. Zexion actually thought it was sexy 'cause he came right over to me and unzipped my pants, then did the same to Xemnas. And I don't know when it happened, but next thing I knew, we were all naked on my bed.

"Mmm..."

I was on top of Zexion, who was on his hands and knees, and once I felt the warmth and weight of another person on me, I looked up to see silver hair and golden eyes gazing hungrily down at me.

"Xemnas!"

"That's right…"

"No... Wait…"

He hit that special spot inside of me with his cock, which made me go deeper inside of Zexion... It was like a chain reaction... I swear... I never thought this would be happening, but someone opened the door to my room and gasped.

"What the fuck, Axel?"

"Shit!"

Xemnas jumped off of me once he came, which was only about five seconds after Roxas walked in.

"What's wrong, Roxas?"

I walked over clumsily to the blond, giving him a kiss.

"Get off of me you fucking prick!"

"What?"

"You go from me, to that guy, and now your letting Xemnas fuck you!"

"I was never with you..."

"I know... But... Wait, are you drunk? I smell alcohol..."

"I might have had one or two drinks..."

"You're all drunk, aren't you?"

We all looked at the blond, then we shyly nodded a little... Except for Xemnas.

"You're just taking advantage of Axel, aren't you!"

"Of course not, Roxas... But I think you better go home."

I looked from Roxas to Zexion to Xemnas. I couldn't believe what had just happened... 1) I was drunk 2) It happened too fast.

"Axel, I can't believe you..."

And with those words... He left. And I laid down on my bed next to Zexion, who was now sleeping. Xemnas bent over me and gave me a rough kiss, and then put on his clothes and retreated to his room. A few minutes later, I was asleep...

**.:Akiko Kitazawa:.**

Author Notes - I hope you all are enjoying the story. And please forgive me for the errors I missed while editing this. I noticed a lot of time frame issues, but I guess you all can deal with that. It aggravated the hell out of me when I couldn't think of some way to fix it. Oh well… Please leave a review!


	6. Confusion

**The Life I Live  
**By: Akiko Kitazawa

Damn, I have the worst hangover ever. I really shouldn't have drank with Zexion... Ugh... This fucking sucks, I haven't drank in a really long time... Not since...

RING

"Fuck! Mom get the damn phone before my head explodes! Mom?"

"Oh, you're up. Your mom came in and saw me, but I don't think she cared. And she told me to tell you she had to go to work early today."

I jumped at the sound of Zexion's voice so close to me. What the hell did I do last night? What the fuck? We're both...

"Where are our clothes?"

"Seriously... I don't know..."

We both ran around my room, hurridly dressing to look at least half decent... Until pain hit us both right in the ass.

"Shit, what the hell..."

We both screeched (in a manly way, of course) and ran down the stairs to find Xemnas sleeping on the couch. What happened to his job, the lazy bum.?

"Xemnas, wake up!"

"Well, good morning loves."

"What're you talking about? Anyway, do you know what happened last night?"

He frowned as he thought about something, then finally spoke up.

"I heard moaning in your room, I guess you and Zexion got busy without me."

"Oh..."

After a while, Zexion decided to leave, so I gave him a ride and then came back home. My head was still killing me, but I tried my best to ignore it. Once I got home I walked over to Roxas' house.

"Hey, Ax… Roxas is up in his room… Seems sort of down about something... Why don't you go cheer him up?"

"Oh... Ok Cloud."

I walked up the stairs to blondie's room and knocked on his door.

"Go away!"

"Fuck... Don't yell Rox... I have a huge headache."

"You! Get out of my house, Axel!"

I did the exact opposite since I walked into his room. And for some reason, he ran to me and started hitting my chest like a mad man. After a few minutes, he collapsed to the ground in tears.

"Roxas? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..."

"If you were fine you wouldn't have done what you just did, and then cry about it."

"I... Can't tell you."

"Well, what's it about?"

"Last night."

"Hm? About me and Zexion?"

"Not only that, you were drunk! And you let Xemnas fuck you, you bastard!"

"What? It was just me and Zexion... Right?"

"No! I walked in your room to tell you something last night and I found you fucking Zexion and Xemnas fucking you! And you tried to act as if nothing was happening and you kissed me..."

I bolted out of his house and ran into mine, Xemnas was getting some food when I tackled him.

"You bastard!"

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You fucking took advantage of me!"

"Shit, who told you? Your little blond friend?"

"Yes! And you also lied to me!"

"I don't care… I got laid, with you, and that's what I've been aiming for!"

"Bastard..."

I calmly got off him and walked out of the house. This has gone on too long. I walked into Cloud's house and picked up his phone.

"Mom, Xemnas isn't going to live with us anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"I was kind of drunk last night... And he took advantage of me and Zexion..."

"What!"

* * *

The next few days went by pretty fast. Roxas didn't talk to me at all and my mom and Xemnas got in a ton of fights. She kicked him out and he moved to some apartment in Traverse Town. He calls every once in a while, begging for forgiveness. But thankfully, my mom is smarter than that. The only thing I really can't stand is Roxas not talking to me… It's horrible. And in a few days, school is going to be over for the summer. I miss the little blond. I wanted to take him on vacation with me, but if he doesn't start talking to me soon, it won't happen.

"Axel? I'm going to work ok?"

"Whatever..."

"And I heard that Roxas quit school, why don't you go over there and talk to him? Cloud says he's been pretty depressed lately..."

"He quit? But he only had one year to go after this one."

"Yeah, but they say he would start crying randomly and could hardly pay attention in class without daydreaming."

I nodded and gave my mom a hug. She was working even more now since Xemnas wasn't here helping us pay our bills. I got dressed and walked over to Roxas' house, Cloud was outside drinking lemonade and flipping through a magazine.

"Hey, Axel! You excited about graduation? It's only in a few days, you know."

"Yeah, I am. And hey... What's wrong with Roxas?"

"Ask him yourself, he won't tell any of us."

I walked into the house and up the stairs. I have to admit, I was really nervous… I mean I haven't talked to him in forever and now I'm going to go up there and ask what's wrong? It isn't even right. Anyways, I opened his bedroom door slowly and gasped as cold hands wrapped around my waist.

"Axel..."

"What are you doing?"

Roxas held onto me and wouldn't even let me go. He dragged me to the bed and just lay beside me, holding me.

"Axel... I missed you..."

"I missed you too, blondie."

"You did? You really did?"

"Well, yeah! You're my best friend!"

"Friend... That's right."

Roxas pushed me away and got off the bed. He walked over to a window and looked out at the sky. I was so confused.

"Roxas? Why did you quit school? And what's this about you being depressed?"

"I hated it. And someone I really like doesn't even act like I exist anymore."

"Naminé?"

"No, Axel! I dumped her... Well, actually, she dumped me when she found out..."

Ok, now I'm even more confused. What the hell is he talking about?

"Found out what?"

"This."

Roxas walked over to me and pressed his lips roughly against mine. I was so startled that I fell back onto the bed. He got on top of me and just kept making out with me. Now tell me one thing, wasn't he the one who told me he wasn't gay and just wanted to be friends? But then again that was a long time ago. But do I feel the same for him? He finally scrambled off me and walked back to the window.

"Roxas, I..."

"Sorry... You can leave if you want."

"Why would I leave? I've liked you since the first day we saw each other. You remember what happened?"

"Yeah, I did too… But I just wasn't sure... I didn't think I was gay. I didn't even want to be..."

"I understand, kid, but why did you quit school? And why depression mode?"

"I quit because it hurt me too much to see you and Zexion together. And I was depressed because you never talked to me since the Xemnas issue and you didn't even look at me at school."

"Sorry blondie, but I thought you were just super pissed off at me."

Roxas ran to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. He was really a sweetheart, but he just didn't know his own strength.

"Axel, can we be... Together?"

"As in... A couple?"

"Yeah..."

"Why not? Let's give it a try."

"Serious?"

" ...Yeah, I am."

Honestly, I think I love this little guy... But then again... My last love didn't go out as planned... So what if this one gets fucked up too? I can't let that happen again.

**.:Akiko Kitazawa:.**

Author Notes - Please review! And thanks for reading!


	7. Devastation

**The Life I Live  
**By: Akiko Kitazawa

(Has A Lot Of New POV's. Hopefully You Won't Get Confused.)

**Roxas' POV**

I really don't understand Axel that much, if you know what I mean. Oh... And before you get confused, this is Roxas, I'm taking control of this chapter for now. Ol, back to Axel. He's really nice, but he can be a big smart ass. I don't know why I have these feelings for him, honestly... They just popped up... You know what I mean? And I really didn't think I had the guts to ask him out like I did. Axel's sort of acting weird around me now, though... Which really blows. Naminé told me that Zexion is out to get me for ruining his and Axel's relationship... I really hope it's just a rumor. Now I'm just waiting for Axel's phone call... He's supposed to call me after he gets back from his graduation party… I went to the ceremony, but Axel thought it best for me to leave because of Zexion. Honestly... What if Zexion tries something with him? I think I should have stayed...

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxy, I'm on my way to your house, m'kay?"

"Ok! What happened at the party?"

"Nothing really... Just a few drinks, and yeah."

"What about Zexion?"

The phone started to do that annoying call ended beep, so I hung up. Something bad must of happened... And I'm not so sure I want to know... Especially since it has to do with my new enemy.

Finally, someone knocked on my bedroom window, all I could see was red spiky hair, which I knew was Axel. But after I let him in, another person followed.

"Roxas... This is Zexion."

"Oh... Hello..."

He nodded at me and took Axel's hand, which Axel returned with a soft smile. Now you tell me that they still don't like each other... Bullshit...

"Roxas, I came here to apologize for the things I've said to you."

"Ok, thanks."

"And that, well... I still love Axel... Very much... And he wants to leave you."

Axel turned to me, and then glared daggers at Zexion. Apparently, he wasn't suppose to say that... And then something happened... I don't know what it was but... It hurt.

**Axel's POV**

I rushed beside the stretcher, running in order to keep up with it. I don't know how, or why it happened, but I wish it never did. Zexion brought it with him... I had no part in it. I knew our relationship was going to end up like my last... A tragedy. Maybe I'm just not meant to be in love... Because whenever I am... I lose everything... But Roxas is one thing I can't afford to lose... His love for me was real... Unlike Zexion, I think his feelings were filled with lust... And Xemnas...

**Zexion's POV**

Why did I do it? I honestly don't know... Pure jealousy, turned into hatred. And then... Suicide? No... I didn't mean to hurt myself, or him. But it happened... And all so fast. Where am I now? Am I even myself? Or is it my spirit? That shot couldn't have missed me, could it? And what about Axel? Roxas? Are they ok? Maybe... Maybe my love for Axel wasn't real... And my hatred for Roxas... Was just... Stupid. Can anything be changed now? I... I feel cold... And... Lost.

**Roxas' POV**

Am I dead? I don't feel whole... And everything's foggy. But I see people... So I must be alive, right? Right? Oh, please say I'm still here! Is that... Axel? He came for me... When I hurt the most... He came. But I can't feel my body... I can't move... It hurts like hell just to breath... What happened? All I remember is that it hurt…

"Sir? Sir! Please, step out into the waiting room!"

"I can't! I can't leave him!"

"Are you a relative?"

"No... I'm his... His boyfriend!"

Did Axel call me his boyfriend? Really? I'm officially his boyfriend? All my dreams have came true... And yet I can't enjoy them. And what about Zexion? Is he ok? But don't I hate him... Why do I care if he's alright... All I can do right at this very moment is worry... And feel the sharp pain striking me in my right shoulder... And my chest... It hurts so bad...

"Can I please stay?"

"Sorry... He might die if you stay."

Who might die? Is she talking about me? Am I really in that much pain and danger? Someone... Please help...

**Axel's POV**

He's my... My lover... Let me stay with him... I would die to just hold his hand through all this agony... First him... Now Roxas?

A single tear slid down my face as I thought back. I remember when it all happened. He was coming over to see me... For my sixteenth birthday... I blame myself. If he wouldn't have loved me so much, he wouldn't have died. I bet you all are wondering who this mystery guy is... Right? His name was Reno. That guy was my best friend, so cool. Ansem... Is the one who killed him, but I really can't be too mad at him... Reno was drunk that night, wanting to show me his wild side. In my mind, I didn't think he needed a wild side to impress me; his older, mature, and just plain cool attitude was all I cared for and looked up to. And so, he was walking over to my house, and didn't see Ansem's car turning the corner. I couldn't believe the news. I waited up for him all night, worried sick. I wasn't really that much in love with him, just cared for him a lot, but he loved me so much... He told me he didn't want to go anywhere that night, but when I told him it was my birthday, he left his house... So happy. And now, almost two years later, I'm sitting in a waiting room at a Hospital, waiting for a life or death situation to occur.

He received a bullet shot to his upper right shoulder. Nothing too dangerous, but with someone as small and frail as him... We don't know about the outcome. He has lost a lot of blood.

That's what the doctor said, but honestly, Roxas isn't that frail.

The other? I'm sorry, he received two deadly shots to his brain. We couldn't help him...

Zexion didn't really deserve to die. And this was all my fault... Why did I bring him back with me to Roxas' house? Once again... It's my fault. But worse, this time I might lose two people I care for... One's already gone...

**Roxas' POV**

They told me not to move my right shoulder, can you believe it? Even if I wanted to move it, I couldn't... Too much pain, y'know? I don't know how long it's been, but I miss Axel already. And I heard about Zexion... He shouldn't have died, and all because of me. If I hadn't have asked Axel out, none of this would've happened.

Should I be blaming myself when I got physically hurt, too? I hope Axel knows I'm ok... I don't want him to worry.

"Doctor? Can I see Axel now?"

"Are you strong enough? You lost a lot of blood during the surgery..."

"I am a little drowsy, but I want to see him. Well... I need to see him if you want the truth."

The doctor nodded at me as he left the room, taking his surgery mask off.

I get to see Axel now. I'll really get to see those beautiful emerald eyes again! I miss him so much...

**Axel's POV**

I jumped a little as I heard a door slam open, and I held back the tears once I saw it was the doctor. I won't be able to bear it if he says Roxas is gone...

"Axel? You can come see him now. But, put this on."

"Ok..."

I slipped the blue outfit on and put the mask on my face... I pretty much felt like an idiot, but if I got to see Roxas... I didn't care. I followed the man into the room, and took a deep breath… What if Roxas looked badly hurt? I was sure to cry... I hate seeing him in pain.

"Ax? Heh... Hehe... Hahaha!"

"What! What's so funny?"

"Look at you! That outfit!"

I smiled, that made me so happy... Just to see him laughing.

**Roxas' POV**

It's been seven months now since the accident. Yeah... A long time. That night was special to me, the night in the Hospital. Axel held me the whole time, never left my side until I was allowed to come home. Now, I'm almost completely healed, and it's our anniversary. We've officially known each other for a year, and he said tonight is going to be really special. Something about us being able to do something since I'm able to move my shoulder now. Well, here he is, he went out to the store earlier.

**Axel's POV**

Heh, I went to the store and bought everything I need for this special night. We both need to do this, I love him so much... And I want him to be mine... Forever. So, I went inside and told him to wait in the living room, (since I graduated I bought my own apartment) while I got everything ready in the bedroom. I'm really nervous about this... But I shouldn't be, right? I mean... We've known each other for quite a while and I love him more then anything in the world...

**Roxas' POV**

He called for me and I went into the big bedroom of his, unprepared for what I saw. The whole floor was covered in red rose petals, and there were candles surrounding the bed. Axel came in the room with wine. He was only in his silk burgundy boxers. I took in the scent of vanilla and sighed. This was going to be our night.

"Axel... What romance novel did you read to get these ideas?"

"Many, many indeed... Come over here."

I walked over to him as he handed me some wine, it tasted like berries. After a few minutes of toasting to each other, we placed our wine glasses down next to the bed, and he took my hand, leading me to the circular queen size bed. I lay down on it, and closed my eyes as he got on top of me.

**

* * *

**

Axel got on top of the blond, taking off the shirt and jeans his lover had on. Now both only in boxers. He leaned down and placed their lips together as his hands wondered to the elastic band of his boyfriend's boxers. Roxas gasped, which allowed the older male to enter his tongue into the moist cavern of the blond, their tongues softly touching, both moaning into the passionate kiss. The red head took off his boxers, and placed his right hand under the blond's back, making him arch upward. Roxas closed his eyes as the black cloth was removed, displaying his now hardening length. Axel looked up and down the frail body beneath him, this is what he wanted... To be with him forever like this. Not just sex, but to just hold him forever. The blond placed his hand on the chest above him, sighing softly as their lengths met. Axel began to grind their bodies together, slow at first, but faster as moans escaped their panting mouths. His soft lips made there way to Roxas' ear, nibbling at the tender lobe.

"Are you ready?"

"Mmph... Y-yeah..."

The older teen reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a cream colored bottle. He gave the boy beneath him a reassuring smile and he placed the lube on his fingers, making sure they were nice and covered. He placed his fingers in the blond's tight entrance, moving two fingers in a scissor-like manner, watching the expression of his lover. Roxas closed his eyes tightly, not use to the dull feeling of Axel's fingers within him. The blond slowly opened his eyes, looking at the cock above him, noticing how much bigger and painful it would be. Axel took notice, and kissed the younger boy as he placed lube on his own length and once again onto the sweet entrance.

"Axel..."

"It's going to hurt angel... But please understand... I don't want it to."

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too, my angel."

Axel slowly placed his cock into the blond, but figured it would be better to go in fast at first... To get the pain over and done with. Axel felt the stinging of hot tears begin to form as a silent tear slid down Roxas' flushed face.

"Should I stop?"

"No..."

Axel went in deeper with each thrust, trying to reach the special spot that would make the pain vanish.

"Mm... Axel..."

The red head kissed Roxas as he reached the spot once more, with more force this time, almost making the blond see stars. Axel grabbed his love's length and began to move his hand up and down with each thrust he made. Panting was all that could be heard in the quiet room besides the sweet sound of bodies touching and love being made. This was how they both wanted to be, with each other for the rest of their lives. Axel collapsed onto the blond as his seed filled Roxas' entrance and the blond came quickly afterwards, the feeling of his lovers hot seed within him was just enough. Axel moved beside him and gave him a tender kiss.

"I love you... Be with me, forever?"

"Of course, Axel... After all we've been through? I'll never leave you."

**.:Akiko Kitazawa:.**

Author Notes - I hope you enjoyed the story =) And please, don't forget to check out my other stories and the ones on my favorites list. If you really like AxelxRoxas and RikuxSora, I've got a lot on there. Please review!


	8. Epilogue

**The Life I Live  
**By: Akiko Kitazawa

"Harder Axel... Mmm..."

The blond moaned more and more as his lover pounded into him faster each time, softly nibbling on the blond's ear. This was probably the second time this week they got to do this sin... What happened to every night... Does he not like to do this anymore? Or is he... Roxas slid down the wall he was against as they both came, he ran his right hand through his sweat lined hair and sighed.

"What's wrong, Roxas? Didn't like it?"

The red head got up, and started walking over to the fridge. He looked at the blond and drank some water.

"Sorry we haven't been able to do this much lately. I've just been kind of busy..."

"Busy... Ok, Axel. Did you find a job yet?"

Roxas got up too, and sat down on the counter in front of Axel, who was now putting his clothes back on.

"Nah, that's what I'm going out for right now."

He zipped up his pants and grabbed a jean jacket and some car keys, ready to leave.

"What am I anymore? Just in a fuck-and-go line? And it's like, seven in the evening! What kind of job are you looking for?"

He zipped up his own pants, ignoring the shirt Axel handed him.

"No, you've got it all wrong, Roxas! I'm..." Axel looked at his watch and sighed. "We'll talk about it later, ok? I've got to go."

He ran out the door and got in his car, leaving Roxas sitting there, confused.

* * *

"Oh God, yes, faster!"

Sora smiled up at the man inside of him, this was what he'd wanted since High School, a person he could have fun with and love. He moaned once more, holding on to his lover's shoulders tightly. Sora's back arched as the man let his seed fill the brunet, at the same time, Sora followed suit.

"God, I love you..."

"Ha, I love you too, Sora. I'm just glad you had the nerve to ask me out."

He tenderly kissed the brunet and lay beside him on the bed, still panting.

"Wow... How long ago was that, Riku?"

* * *

Axel walked up to the counter and looked through the glass, his emerald eyes searching for the perfect one. Found it, after two weeks of searching everywhere, I've finally found it! It was a necklace, a crown necklace, with emerald green jewels. Just like his Sora's, except Sora's had jewels of aquamarine, like Riku's eyes. Axel looked at the price and rolled his eyes. I knew it'd cost a lot... But he's worth it.

* * *

Roxas wiped away the tears that were streaming down his flushed face. I shouldn't be thinking like this... I should know better! Axel would never cheat on me... Would he?What if he's out right now screwing around with some guy... Or worse... He jumped as the front door flung open, revealing a grinning red head with a black box in his hand.

"What happened? You get laid at your new job and got proposed to by your manager?"

Axel frowned at the smart ass remark his lover made, but walked over to him and bent down on one knee.

"No, of course not Roxas! I've been out for two weeks trying to find this for you."

He opened the box and grinned even wider at the perfect reaction on Roxas' face.

"Oh my God, Axel... Baby! It's beautiful."

The blond leaned down and gave his lover the sweetest hug ever.

"I'm glad you like it... But before you put it on you have to promise me something. That you'll always be my lover, and you'll stay by my side as long as possible. For I love you too much to ever let you go. And... You better be happy I'm saying this stuff... I never say cheesy lines like this... But it's the truth..."

A silent tear slid down Axel's pale cheek, this was a moment they had both been waiting for. One of love and honesty. A moment that would last a lifetime.

**.:Akiko Kitazawa:.  
**The End

Please review!


End file.
